


Darling, You'll Be Okay

by soul_punkd



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Again, M/M, also i stole the title from hold on til may, pete's an asshole again, poor Patrick, their prompts are gr9 ok, uhhhhhh prompt from otpdisaster.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_punkd/pseuds/soul_punkd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: person b breaks up with person a as a joke for april fool's day, but person a takes them seriously and says they always knew this day would come because person b was too good for them anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, You'll Be Okay

Patrick was actually quite content. He had laid his head in Pete's lap, who was stroking his hair. "I love you," Patrick murmured. 

Pete just shook his head. Patrick looked up at him, concerned. "Pete? What's wrong?"

"I- I meant to tell you earlier today, but, it's just - look. I can't do this anymore, okay? You, us, whatever /this/ is, or was, I can't do it," Pete said, looking rather sad. 

"You- you're leaving me? Why don't you love me anymore? Yesterday you said we would get married and have a perfect house with a white picket fence, and that you would never stop loving me in a million years. Did you mean any of it?" Patrick whimpered as tears slipped down his cheeks. "Did you ever love me? What did I do, please, please Pete, tell what I did so I can fix it, I can't lose you, /please/." 

"Look, Patrick. It wasn't you. It had nothing to do with you. It's all me, okay? But we can't be together anymore. It's for the best, trust me," Pete said. 

"Bullshit. I knew it, you're too good for me, I don't deserve you, I never did. I'm not really worth anything to anyone, am I? I mean, look at me. I'm 31 and I'm already going bald and I'm fucking _fat_ for god's sake, why would you even pretend to love me in the first place? You'd be much better off without me, all I do is weigh you down," Patrick said miserably, tears staining his shirt. 

He hugged his knees to chest and cried into the crook of his arm. " 'Trick?" Pete said. 

Patrick refused to make eye contact with him. "Just leave, Pete, please? I'll be okay, I think, without you. But you're so much better off without me. Please just go. Do yourself a favour, for my sake," Patrick said bitterly, still staring intensely at the couch cushion. 

"Patrick," Pete persisted, "please look at me. It's important, please."

Reluctantly, Patrick raised his head to look at Pete. He was still crying, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed, and his eyes were red and swollen. He looked pitiful. 

But his frown faded when he saw Pete in front of him, on one knee, with a small velvet box open in the palm of his left hand. The gold engagement ring shimmered in the dim light of their bedroom, and Patrick could barely make out their initials engraved into the soft metal. He brought his hands up to his face, and momentarily forgot to breathe. "April fools, baby. Will you marry me?" asked Pete softly. 

"You are such. An asshole. Yes, you stupid fuck, of course I'll marry you, I love you so fucking much," Patrick said as Pete slid the ring onto his left hand. "But you know, I'm not worth that much, so if you're looking to change your mind, now's the time."

"Patrick. Do me a favour, yeah? Shut the fuck up. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, but I don't even care about that. You are an actual fucking angel, okay? Don't you dare give me that shit again," Pete said, "understand?" 

Patrick started to cry again, and Pete brought him into a tight hug, stroking his hair and pressing his lips gently to the back of Patrick's neck. "Is this real?" Patrick asked cautiously, "Do you really love me?"

"Always," Pete answered. 

Pete fell asleep sometime after, tangled together with Patrick on the pull-out couch. Patrick stayed up, watching Pete sleep. He smiled when Pete twitched and pulled him closer unconsciously, murmuring Patrick's name. This was okay. They were okay. In fact, they were perfect.


End file.
